Captain Tsubasa: Saikyo no Teki! Holanda Youth (1994 film)
Captain Tsubasa: Saikyo no Teki! Holanda Youth (キャプテン翼 最強の敵! オランダユース, translated as Captain Tsubasa: The Most Powerful Opponent! Holland Youth) is an anime film based on the 1993 manga of the same name that originally premiered in Japan on 6 November 1994 as part of the Jump Super Anime Tour '95 (ジャンプ・スーパー・アニメツアー'95). It was later released on home video format starting 16 December 1995 by Jump Video. Plot The last Captain Tsubasa movie is about the match between All Japan Youth and Netherlands Youth, the latter was making an Asia campaign. The first two matches were easy victory, 6:0 and 7:0, with Gert Keizer and Johan Rensenbrink scoring most of the goals. After Japan Youth lost two games against this apparently supreme opponent, their confidence is at its lowest point and even Hyuga, having a hurt leg (two hurt legs on the manga), is desperate. Thus the management tries everything to convince Genzo (living in Germany) and Tsubasa (living in Brazil) to come to Japan and help them, but Genzo was nowhere to be found and Tsubasa declined. Misaki was also discouraged after not being able to beat Hyuga on the finals of the High School tournament and not being able to fulfill his captain duties against Netherlands. With Jun Misugi's advice, Misaki gained confidence and everyone made their efforts to beat Netherlands for the final and third match. This time, Japan's defenders thoroughly marked Keizer and Rensenbrink during the first half. Only before the second half of the third game Tsubasa appears after a long 26 hours flight from Brazil and joins the team. Being the pivot player once more, he gave them back their confidence and they were able to use their true strength. Also, Genzo was part of the audience (where he met Cruyfford, the one who injured his right hand in the Germany campaign) and encouraged Wakashimazu to do his best. In the second half, a combi play between Rensenbrink and Keizer had led to scoring chance, but Ken Wakashimazu stopped Keizer's shot. Later, a violent clash between Hans Dolman and Leon Dick forced both of them to leave on stretchers. Without the two pivots in their defense, and Tsubasa as the captain once more, the last game ends 11:1 for Japan. Characters Main characters * Tsubasa Ozora * Genzo Wakabayashi * Kojiro Hyuga * Taro Misaki * Ryo Ishizaki * Sanae Nakasawa Support characters * Hikaru Matsuyama * Jun Misugi * Ken Wakashimazu * Hiroshi Jito * Mitsuru Sano * Makoto Soda * Tachibana Twins * Shun Nitta Benched players * Hanji Urabe * Mamoru Izawa * Teppei Kisugi * Hajime Taki * Shingo Takasugi * Yuzo Morisaki Others * Coach Tatsuo Mikami * Assistant Coach Takeshi Furuoya * Munemasa Katagiri * Kumi Sugimoto * Yukari Nishimoto Rivals Netherlands Youth During the campaign in Japan, MF Ruud Klismann acted as Netherlands Youth's captain in Brian Cruyfford's place (who was part of the audience). DF Leon Dick and GK Hans Dolman were the defense pillars and FW Gert Keizer and FW Johan Rensenbrink were the offensive two-top. Cast Staff *Original work: Yoichi Takahashi *Planning: Shukan Shonen Jump Henshubu (Weekly Shonen Jump Editorial Department), Shueisha Media Mix Henshubu (Shueisha Media Mix Editorial Department), Shueisha Sendenbu (Shueisha Publicity Department) *Music producer: Junji Fujita (Youmex) *Music: Takeo Miratsu *Character design, chief animation direction: Nobuhiro Okaseko *Animation supervision: Minoru Yamazawa, Shinetsu Ando *Color design, color specification: Mieko Maruyama *In-between/finishing assistance: Suzuki Doga Kikaku, Echo Animation, K Production, J.C.S. International *Special effects: Go Abe (Grell Studio) *Art direction: Shichiro Kobayashi *Art: Kobayashi Production (Sadahiko Tanaka, Yaoki Kakimoto, Satoshi Shibata, Chieko Okabe, Hidenori Ogawa, Maroka Miura, Katsumi Akimoto, Naoko Osakabe) *Photographic direction: Shinichi Sasano *Photography: Studio Boston (Toyomitsu Nakajo, Seiji Uchida, Yutaka Kurosawa, Masami Yoshida, Kenji Chikaoka, Hatsue Takahashi) *Photography assistance: Azuhata Production, Adlib, Studio Cavern *Sound direction: Katsunori Shimizu *Sound effects: Toru Noguchi (Anime Sound Production) *Recording adjustment: Ryo Narikiyo *Recording studio: Seion Studio *Sound work: Zack Promotion *Titles: Maki Pro *Film processing: Tokyo Genzosho *Editing: Kazuhiko Seki, Yutaka Ito (Jay Film) *Assistant production manager: Michiko Tsuchida *Episode direction: Hiroshi Tamada *Production generalisation: Takashi Yokoi *Producer: Minoru Ono (Yomiko Advertising), Kyoutaro Kimura (Yomiko Advertising), Michihisa Abe (J.C.Staff) *Script, storyboards, direction: Yoriyasu Kogawa *Work: J.C.Staff, Yomiko Advertising *Production, publication: Shueisha Theme songs *Insert song: "Try!" by Face Free *Ending song: "Kaze no Michi de" by Face Free Trivia * The film was preceded by the Captain Tsubasa J TV series with some of the same staff. Interestingly, part of the voice cast comes from the original TV series instead of the J'' series. Gallery |-|1994= Cruyfford (Film 5).jpg Cruyfford (Film 5) 2.jpg Cruyfford and Genzo (Film 5) 2.jpg |-|1994 (2)= Cruyfford and Genzo (Film 5).jpg Tsubasa Genzo (film 5).jpg Wakashimazu Japan (film5).jpg |-|Art= Captain Tsubasa Saikyo no Teki! Holanda Youth JSAT95 brochure.jpg|Brochure from ''Jump Super Anime Tour '95 Captain Tsubasa Saikyo no Teki! Holanda Youth JSAT95 brochure front.jpg|Brochure front from Jump Super Anime Tour '95 Captain Tsubasa Saikyo no Teki! Holanda Youth JSAT95 brochure back.jpg|Brochure back from Jump Super Anime Tour '95 Captain Tsubasa Saikyo no Teki! Holanda Youth VHS jacket.jpg|VHS jacket Captain Tsubasa Saikyo no Teki! Holanda Youth phonecard.jpg|Telephone card TYCY-5404 front.jpg|Original soundtrack Captain Tsubasa Saikyou no Teki! Holanda Youth.jpg Video Captain Tsubasa The Movie 5 Saikyou no Teki Holland Youth|English sub Super Campeones Película ¡El Enemigo Más Fuerte!, Holanda Jr. (Subtitulada)|Spanish sub CAPITAN TSUBASA. SAIKYO NO TEKI! HOLLAND YOUTH External links *Official page at J.C.Staff (Japanese) *Article at Italian Wikipedia (Italian) *Film info at Yumeno World (Japanese) *Film info at AniDB *Film info at Anime News Network *Film info at the Media Arts Database of the Agency for Cultural Affairs *Film info at Sakuhin Database (Japanese) *Film info at Allcinema (Japanese) de:Saikyo no Teki! Holland Youth (Film) Category:Anime